


A Matter of Words

by Applepie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John hates typos, Moriarty ships it maybe, The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson, a single letter changes a lot, mostly because no one will tell him how to edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: There's a typo in John's blog, and no one will tell him how to edit the thing.





	A Matter of Words

_From the excerpt of the Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson._

 

29th January  
The Madman

 

I ran into Mike Stamford in the park this morning. We got coffee and talked for a while. I mentioned my situation, and he said he knew someone who was also considering flat sharing.

Then he took me to Barts to introduce us.

That's where I met him, the detective, the madman.

He was a hurricane, unable to sit still. He knew who I was. He knew that I served in Afganistan, that I was invalided, and even about Harry. The moment he saw me, he already seduced me. Then he left with an address and a wink, coat billowing dramatically behind him.

I'm still reeling from everything. He was mad, but charming enough. So tomorrow, we're off to look at a flat together. Me and the madman. Me and Sherlock Holmes.

 

_10 comments_

DEDUCED. I mean deduced. He deduced me.  
**John Watson** _29 January 19:37_

Hahahaha! Sure you did, bro.  
**Harry Watson** _29 January 20:31_

Mate, I'm not judging you. To each their own.  
**Bill Murray** _29 January 20:34_

It was a typo, Christ. Calm down you two.  
**John Watson** _29 January 20:41_

Suuuure it was.  
**Harry Watson** _29 January 21:02_

Yes it was, Harry. Now how do I edit this thing?  
**John Watson** _29 January 21:32_

Anyone?  
**John Watson** _30 January 16:24_

Really, are you all going to let that sit there for all of posterity?  
**John Watson** _31 January 13:00_

_.  
._

For the record, I really hope that misunderstanding wasn't the sole reason Moriarty chose to kidnap me to lure Sherlock out. Because we're JUST FLATEMATES.  
**John Watson** _2 April 15:04_

Whatever you say, dear Johnny boy~  
**Anonymous** _2 April 20:15_

 


End file.
